The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to conveyor belts with detachable accessories.
For versatility, replaceability, or manufacturability, conveyor belts often include accessories that can be attached to and detached from the belts. Examples include sideguards, holddown tabs, flights, and roller assemblies. The accessories in modular conveyor belts are often retained by hinge rods used to interconnect the belt modules together at hinge joints. In that case installation or removal of the accessory requires partial disassembly of the belt.